<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Him? Well, Why Do You Care? by LazyLockdown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923135">Why Him? Well, Why Do You Care?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLockdown/pseuds/LazyLockdown'>LazyLockdown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLockdown/pseuds/LazyLockdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a reporter questioning Kiyoomi, a short fic inspired by my ceiling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Him? Well, Why Do You Care?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why him?” The reporter asks. </p><p>Kiyoomi’s face morphs into one of confusion. </p><p>~</p><p>The MSBY Jackals had just beat the Schweiden Alders, Bokuto placed Hinata on his shoulders while he carried Atsumu in his arms, the three letting out a series of war cries. </p><p>“Boke!” Kageyama called from across the court, Hinata said something to Bokuto before hopping off his shoulders and running into Kageyama’s arms. </p><p>“I’m proud of you, but I’ll beat you next time,” Kageyama declared, Hinata merely giggled before placing a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. Kageyama’s face flushed while Hinata simply smiled innocently, Kageyama could no longer resist as he furiously began to make out with Hinata. </p><p>Bokuto lowered Atsumu to the floor, patting him on the head before he tackled Akaashi to the floor, Atsumu smiled at his friends before pouting as he searched for Kiyoomi among the crowd since his boyfriend had simply disappeared with a reporter during their victory. </p><p>~ </p><p>“Hello, Sakusa-san, we have a few questions for you in regards to your win.” The reporter said, her hair bobbing up and down as she spoke. </p><p>“Of course, what questions may those be?” Kiyoomi asked. </p><p>“How did it feel to finally overcome your rivals?” She asked. </p><p>“Good,” Kiyoomi answered matter of factly. </p><p>The reporter let out a chuckle, “Blunt as always.” </p><p>Kiyoomi quirked up an eyebrow, after the reporter asked Kiyoomi several more questions she asked him one final question: </p><p>“Why him?”</p><p>Kiyoomi’s face morphs into one of confusion. </p><p>“You know, your boyfriend?” She added. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kiyoomi asks, almost defensively. </p><p>“Well, the two of you are practically polar opposites, I’m curious as to how the two of you co-exist?” The reporter asks. </p><p>“I love him more than anything else, but what does this have anything to do with our game?” Kiyoomi asks. </p><p>“Oh, we just wanted a bit of an inside scoop of your relationship with your setter,” The reporter clarified. </p><p>“Well we came out last year so I’m confused as to why you need more of an explanation,” Kiyoomi says. </p><p>Just as the reporter was about to ask another question the two whipped their heads around at the sight of a barreling Atsumu, “Omi!” he shouted before jumping into the taller’s arms. </p><p>Kiyoomi was quick to wrap his hands beneath Atsumu’s thighs as Atsumu practically latched onto him, his arms wrapped around Kiyoomi’s neck. Now Atsumu was no feather but he’d done this many times to the point where Kiyoomi was able to pick him up with ease. </p><p>“Sorry, ’m sweaty Omi-kun, but I wanted ta hug ya since Bokkun and Sho were hangin’ with their boyfriens’ so I wanted to hug mine,” Atsumu said into Kiyoomi’s chest, “That’s fine, sugar, just watch out next time,” Kiyoomi said, rolling his eyes but smiling at the faux blonde whom he held in his arms. </p><p>“Well, hopefully this works for your inside scoop,” Kiyoomi said, nodding briefly before heading back to the rest of the team with an Atsumu attached to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My second fic, idrk where I was going with this, just had an idea and wrote it down</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>